


Seeing You Again

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gems, Happy, Homeworld - Freeform, OT3, Oneshot, Polyamory, Polypearls bomb 2018, Reuniting, Steven Universe - Freeform, polypearls, polypearls bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2018: Day 1Yellow and Blue never hoped to see Pearl again, but then she came back.





	Seeing You Again

Seeing her again after so long, it was unreal. Yellow Pearl stood behind the diamonds beside Blue, hand intertwined in a soft grip. They were talking to this Steven, and the couple stood there Incase the Diamonds gave them any orders. But that was the moment she saw her, standing along with the crew of ragtag gems. Gem on her head, hair pink, and a star on her outfit.

“Blue, it’s Pearl! Pink’s pearl”, Yellow whispered as she pointed at the gem, not believing it. She thought she would cry, but thankfully didn’t, yet atleast.

Blue turned around and she too got her mind blown, this was the pearl that had served alongside them for thousands of years, first White, then Pink. That’s why the two pearls casually just called her Pearl, instead of a color. It had become way too complicated going from White to Pink. But that’s not the point, the point was what she was THERE, not far away from them.

They could basically reach out towards her.

Yellow wanted nothing more than to run, embrace her and give her a long kiss on the lips as she cried and cried at her lover she thought had been shattered six thousand years ago. She hadn’t been able to move on, yes, she still loved Blue dearly, they were also a couple, but nothing had been the same since Pearl’s vanishing. The three of them had been in a loving relationship for so long, and for Pearl to disappear, both her and Blue had felt empty. Yes, they didn’t love each other less, yet the longing for Pearl to come back lingered in the background. She hoped her Diamond would dismiss her soon she that she could meet Pearl again and to find out everything.

Where has she even? How is she alive? Did she still love her and Blue?

She hoped for a yes on the last one, but many things can change over six thousand years, she might have moved on and found herself a new gem, or multiple gems to call her lovers by now. It was a possible reality, the waiting to actually find out killed.

But she didn’t have to wait, because before she could even blink she got pulled by Blue from her position, dragging her by the arm as she ran. She couldn’t get loose, so she just followed as Blue ran with tears streaming down her face.

“PEARL!”.

Her scream echoed across the walls of Homeworld, and it caused Yellow to begin to shout too. She had abandoned her post to run, so if they would be punished later for disobeying orders, she would atleast call her lover now that Blue had dragged her into this. And for the first time in a long while, Yellow felt… free.

She could basically feel the diamonds confused looks at the running pearls, but did she care? No. Because now Pearl turned around with a shocked and looked into Yellow’s eyes. She stood still, clearly surprised, but then she too began to run, shouting their names.

Seconds later the three pearls all collided into each other, laughing as they embraced the big hug. Blue quickly gave Pearl a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush. Yellow on the other hand just hugged her close, letting her tears flow.

“Pearl, it’s really you. You’re alive”, she whispered.

“We’ve missed you”, Blue then said.

“Blue, Yellow. I can’t believe it’s you. It’s been so long, I’ve… I’m sor… I’ve got so much to explain to you”.

Yellow nodded.

“Of course you do. Where have you been for the last six thousand years? We’ve been worried sick, we love you and got so scared. We thought you were shattered, never leave us again”.

“Yes, as lovers, this was very upsetting to me and Yellow. We’ve been thinking about you every day while serving our Diamonds. You are on our minds, and we’ve hoped that we one day would see you again, and now you’re here, with this Steven, but here. We can finally be together again, all the three of us. It hasn’t been the same without you”.

Pearl got quite for second.

“You… still love me? After all these years?”.

Blue and Yellow both nodded.

“Of course we do! We never stopped loving you”.

“Do you, still love us?”.

“Yes”.

“Welcome back, Pearl”.


End file.
